yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kacieh/Win a Limited Edition Yogi Bear Prize Pack
Enter to Win a Limited Edition 'Yogi Bear' Family Pack! In theaters December 17 ''' '''Congratulations to our winners! Grand Prize Winner:Eryogi Runners Up: Nsveum, Sweetbray05 The Grand Prize! YB_Hoodie.jpg YB_Bag.jpg YB_Earmuffs.jpg YB_CondimentSet.jpg YB_plateSet.jpg YB_Placemat.jpg YB_plateSet.jpg YB_Pencils.jpg YB_Backpack.jpg YB_Tee_Green.jpg YB_Tee_Brown.jpg YB_Bandaids.jpg YB_Beanie.jpg 1 lucky winner will score a "Yogi Bear" Family Pack, including: 1 Movie Poster 1 Yogi Bear Hoodie with Ears 1 Yogi Bear Bag with Patches 1 Pair of Brown Fur Ear Muffs 1 Picnic Table Condiment Set 1 Kid’s Plate Set 1 Paper Placemat Coloring Pad 1 Fuzzy Pencil Set 1 Kid’s Backpack & Wallet 1 Set Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bandages 1 Girl’s Jersey “Life’s a pic-a-nic” Green Tee 1 Boy’s “I’m Smarter than the Average Bear” Brown Tee 1 Beanie with Ears and Felt Appliqué 1 Kid’s Unisex Hoodie Runners Up YB_Earmuffs.jpg YB_CondimentSet.jpg YB_plateSet.jpg YB_Placemat.jpg YB_plateSet.jpg YB_Pencils.jpg YB_Backpack.jpg YB_Tee_Green.jpg YB_Tee_Brown.jpg YB_Bandaids.jpg YB_Beanie.jpg 2 lucky runners up will win "Yogi Bear" family packs including... Brown Fur Ear Muffs Picnic Table Condiment Set Kid’s Plate Set 15”x11” Paper Placemat Coloring Pad Fuzzy Pencil Sets Kid’s Backpack & Wallet Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bandages Girl’s Fine Jersey “Life’s a pic-a-nic” Green Tee Boy’s “I’m Smarter than the Average Bear” Brown Tee Beanie with Ears and Felt Appliqué Kid’s Unisex Hoodie Rules: Open for US residents only. Must be 18 or older to win. We know it sucks, but check out the Official Rules for details. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries. Contest ends on December 20, 2010. Once you've entered to win, tell your friends! Everyone’s favorite pic-a-nic basket-stealing bear comes to the big screen in “Yogi Bear,” a new adventure, filmed in 3D, that combines live action with computer animation. Dan Aykroyd stars as the voice of Yogi, Jellystone Park’s notorious troublemaker, and Justin Timberlake as the voice of Boo Boo, Yogi’s faithful pal and co-conspirator in his never-ending schemes to separate park visitors from their lunches. Yogi has always relied on his quick wit and fast feet to stay one step ahead of irate campers while dodging his long-suffering nemesis, Ranger Smith. But he and Boo Boo are about to face a situation worse than anything Yogi has ever gotten them into… Jellystone Park is being sold! To cover his mismanagement of city funds and fuel his election campaign, Mayor Brown plans to sell the park to loggers. Families will no longer be able to experience the natural beauty of the outdoors Jellystone has always provided—and, even worse, Yogi, Boo Boo, and all their friends will be tossed out of the only home they’ve ever known. Faced with his biggest challenge ever, Yogi must prove he really is “smarter than the average bear,” as he and Boo Boo join forces with Ranger Smith to find a way to save the park from closing forever. Leading the film’s live-action cast are Anna Faris as visiting nature documentary filmmaker Rachel Johnson; Tom Cavanagh as the diligent Ranger Smith; T.J. Miller as Smith’s over-enthusiastic deputy, Ranger Jones; Andrew Daly as the conniving Mayor Brown; and Nate Corddry following behind as Brown’s Chief of Staff. “Yogi Bear” is directed by Eric Brevig and produced by Donald De Line and Karen Rosenfelt. The screenplay is by Jeffrey Ventimilia & Joshua Sternin and Brad Copeland, based on characters created by Hanna-Barbera Productions. Serving as executive producers are Andrew Haas, James Dyer and Lee Berger. The creative filmmaking team includes director of photography Peter James, production designer David R. Sandefur, editor Kent Beyda, costume designer Liz McGregor and composer John Debney. A Warner Bros. Pictures presentation of a Sunswept Entertainment/De Line Pictures Production, in Association with Rhythm & Hues, “Yogi Bear” will be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, a Warner Bros. Entertainment Company. “Yogi Bear” is rated PG by the MPAA for some mild rude humor. www.yogibear.com Check out the official site Category:Blog posts